creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xandy
"I am the darkness. I am the light. These are the words I can't decide." -Xandy Who is he? Xandy was a high school student named Kevin Lin before registered as a Creepypasta. His creator is TheMask101 History: Before Xandy, Kevin was jealous after Scarlet (his crush) got a new boyfriend named Rocky. Rocky was a new transfer student who recently moved into his school and already wins her heart in one day. In the morning, Kevin tried to confess how he feels towards her and made Rocky jealous after his first kiss, then he was knocked into the bus wall.”You do not talk to my girl you weak loser,” Rocky said. Kevin immediately had a flashback of getting bullied, where Kevin's personality later changed, fought back, and ran away into the forest. Three days after Kevin's disappearance, Scarlet and Jack followed Kevin's trail into the forest and found a mysterious man in a black hoodie with glowing blue eyes. Kevin identified himself and explained to them what happened to him. In the end, Kevin tried to tell them to run away. They ran away and Kevin's eyes turned red. Why he was named Xandy. Xandy was identified as a Two-Personality Psychopath/Killer. His name is actually a separate word: X and Y. X is Kevin's kindness if Xandy's eyes both glow blue that means he doesn't want to hurt you and only wanted to help. On the other hand, Y is Kevin's despair, if Xandy's eyes both glow red, he is now a killer. If both eyes turned blue and red that means he's himself. Appearance: Xandy wears a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black Nike shoes. Before registered as a Creepypasta he once had black hair and brown eyes, always believing they're darkish grey. Xandy actually has two forms: When he takes off his hoodie, he becomes his human form (eyes stop glowing). However. when wearing his hoodie, his entire body becomes a shadow (eyes start glowing). Voice/Facts about personalities: Kevin's voice sounds completely normal. X's voice sounds like Theta from Red vs Blue. Y's voice sounds like Zalgo but less demonic. Kevin: Hello there my name is Kevin but call me Xandy for now on. I like to draw things, unfortunately, I never used a weapon before such as guns or knives. I once allied with Homicidal Liu and Jane and tried to kill Jeff. X: Hi there, it's nice to meet you, my name is Xandy. I like cute things like cuddling a bunny, my favorite Creepypasta is Lazari, she's pretty cute. I dislike Jeff the killer because of his creepy smile. Y: Hello, my name is Xandy, if you're here just to wander all by yourself, then you shall die. Even better, I can use your blood as graffiti. My favorite creepypasta is Clockwork, she's my type. Likes & Dislikes Facts: * Xandy's first weapon is a mechanical pencil, now it's a hammer * Always loses in an argument * Has met Slenderman many times before * In 2018 he is 15 years old * Born on Nov. 5 * He is not gay so don't even think about making a fanfic * His eyes once turned purple * Theme Song Q&A: Q1: What happened to his parents and how they die? A: They were murdered by Slender man and Smile dog because Xandy refused to become their proxy. Q2: Does Xandy have a crush on Jane the Killer or Clockwork? A: Neither, Xandy only falls in love with Clockwork if he's on his murderous personality. As for Jane he only allied with her to kill Jeff. They even become friends. Q3: Does Xandy have any friends? A: From the start, no he doesn't. He only makes friends with those who are trustworthy. As a creepypasta, he only became friends with Jane the killer, Homicidal Liu, Eyeless Jack, and Ticci Toby. His frienemies are Smile Dog and Laughing Jack. Q4: why does Xandy hate Jeff the killer? A: Xandy never hated Jeff. Long story short, Xandy was researching all the creepypasta until he came across a wiki about Jeff, X said his creepy appearance haunts him throughout his entire life, and the only way to remove his fear is to kill him. When talking to Jeff without fighting, only Kevin and Y talks to him but not X. Q5: Xandy's story mentioned Slenderman as a murderer and a good friend. Why? A: I was expecting someone to make a comic or a video of what if Xandy visited Slenderman's family and become good friends to other proxies. Q6: Is Xandy real? A: Personally as the creator of this wiki, I AM in fact Xandy. However, that doesn't mean I am a creepypasta. Me, Scarlet, Jack, and the setting the story takes place are real, the only thing that's not real is Rocky and the whole split personality thing. I created this creepypasta because I want to show people how I feel after getting bullied a lot in Roblox (yes I played that game). Plus I love creating fictional stories about myself, from superheroes to crazy adventures. Q7: What happened to Scarlet and Jack afterward? A: Jack Kramer later became a Creepypasta known as Faceless Jack. Scarlet, however, was kidnapped by Zalgo. So Xandy wanted to play rescue the princess. Q8: Does he like girls? A: Some girls can be mean and some girls aren’t. So let’s say I am shy. X wanted Slenderman to assign him as a babysitter for either Lazari or Sally since they’re both young. Y want to date Clockwork, however, he never said he wanted to be her boyfriend. Reason for that is he already knows she’s older than him. Q9: Who is The Artist, and why was he in Xandy's story? A: The Artist is another version of Kevin Lin. Not a Creepypasta or a superhero. He claims to be the narrator of all of his stories, combining them into one big universe called the Kevinverse (A universe where Kevin is the main character of one story). He saved Kevin because he predicted that Rocky was about to kill him, but instead, he accidentally turned his life into a Creepypasta story. Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Everyone